


Maybe, Maybe

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF, Starkid RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Maybe, Maybe

Darren walks into the room, stops, stares, and then spins around and walks back out. 

Two minutes of muffled movement and voices and then Joey calls out: "Decent now." 

Darren walks back in. "That will never not be weird. Just so you know."

"And your timing will never not _suck_. Just so you know." Joey manages a pretty decent glare considering he's almost smirking, too. 

It's Chris that looks embarrassed - spots of color high on his cheeks, almost endearing enough to distract from the way his hair is totally sex-mussed and he missed a button on his shirt. 

If Darren were a kinder person, he'd take pity on them. 

But he is not. "So what would it take to talk you guys into a threesome?" 

Oh, it's really cute how Chris can still manage to come off as so innocent even though Darren knows firsthand how compromising of a position he can allow himself into. 

"Fuck off," Joey says, rolling his eyes. 

Which isn't exactly a dismissal, so Darren presses on. "I mean, technically, I should have like - dibs or something, right? Cause I knew both of you before you knew each other." 

"Darren!" Chris hisses, crossing his arms. Joey glances over at him and, seeing that Chris is frowning, frowns too. He scoots in closer and puts his arm around Chris like he has to physically protect him from Darren's innuendo. 

And that just won't do. 

Darren waltzes over to the couch and plops down on the other side of Chris. He grabs the tv remote and turns it on, stretching out until his back pops and he lets out a happy sigh. "Ever been in a threesome, Chris?" 

"No." Chris leans in closer to Joey. "Have you?" 

Darren is about to launch into a gloriously dirty tale of his first threesome when he realizes that the question wasn't addressed to him. He looks over and sees Chris staring at Joey with a peculiar look on his face. 

"Uh. I mean. Yeah?" Joey answers, sort of like he's asking Chris if it's okay. 

"Hmm." Chris reaches down and plays with Joey's fingers. Joey is pleasantly distracted from all manner of thought for a minute - Darren had interrupted, after all, and certain parts of him are quite happy to pick back up where they'd unfortunately had to leave off. 

"Wait, is this a thing? Is this a thing you're considering?" Darren's face lights up. "Joe, I think he's considering it." 

"Don't pressure him, asshole," Joey shoots back, but he's staring almost as eagerly at Chris. "You know that's not something we need to do. I'm not a sexual deviant like Douchebag Criss over there and trust me, what we do is plenty hot for me, no need to bring his bedroom tricks into it-" 

"Wait, you know his bedroom tricks?" Chris turns around and this time the expression is less scared puppy and more coolly appraising. "You two have slept together?" 

"Shit, you never told him?" Darren frowns. "I'm sorry, man. Not like, since you guys got together, I swear. Joey's sickening levels of into you." 

Now Chris just looks kind of amused, but he's looking at Joey, not Darren. "I wondered. I mean, he-" He points at Darren. "-does a pretty shitty job of playing straight." 

Darren harrumphs in protest. "I will have you know I am a solid fifty percent straight." 

His words go totally unheard, though. Joey's sitting with his back to the arm of the couch now, drawing Chris in closer. He's giving Chris that sort of melty-eyed puppy look that Darren mocks him so much for, though secretly Darren finds it pretty damn cute himself. There aren't many people that can out puppy-face Darren Criss, but Joey has some special little twinkle to his eye that comes close. 

"I trust you," Chris says, softly. "And... you could have said, you know. When I admitted..." 

Darren's ears perk up, even though he'd been trying to not obviously listen in. "Admitted what?" 

"That he was temporarily blind and struck dumb your first week on set." Joey shoots back, glaring slightly. 

"That I had a..." Chris clears his throat. "Slight crush on you." 

"We'd been dating for like a week," Joey whines. "How was I supposed to say oh yeah, by the way, I have a standing fuck buddy arrangement with the guy you totally had a thing for?" 

"Just like that?" Chris laughs. "Because by the time I told you, I'd already... found something better." 

Shit, those dopey grins again. Darren wishes he didn't find it so damn adorable how into each other they are. He wishes he didn't find both of them so damn adorable, in general. And hot. Really hot. Like, the things he imagines them getting up to in the bedroom, _really hot_. 

Then they're kissing and that really makes Darren start to squirm because Chris makes some noise in the back of his throat that Darren really wants to hear more of, and fuck, if Joey gets to hear that all of the time why does he ever _leave_ the bedroom? Darren definitely wouldn't. His fingers twitch a little against his thigh and he has no idea what's on the tv anyway, so he just turns it off. 

"Soooo, what I'm hearing here," Darren says, smirking at the cuddling pair. "Is a maybe on the threesome?"


End file.
